


Breaking Curfew

by chocolateghost



Series: Sansa Stark: Holster Sniffer [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Fetish, Cop!Jon, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Jonsa Smut Week, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, but also maybe not, don't even worry about that, kinda Dom/sub, maybe the dirtiest thing i've ever written, references to a certain cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: “You have the right to beg for more. Anything you ask can and will be obliged. You have the right to scream my name. You have the right to cum as many times as you want. If at any point you wish to stop, you only need tell me. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you ready for me to fuck you?”The long awaited filthy sequel to "Moving Violation."Jonsa Smut Week Day 7 entry - Away From Home





	Breaking Curfew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melissa_Alexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Alexander/gifts).



> A very late birthday gift for my dear Melissa who's been having a tough time lately. Hope this makes you feel better! This little fantasy is pretty much all from her filthy mind, I just wrote it all out. Love you babe! ❤️
> 
> A sequel to my fic [Moving Violation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680282). Feel free to read it again to refresh your memory, but I make mention of the events here, so it's not super necessary.
> 
> Special thanks to Kelly for being a great friend and always encouraging me and looking over my work and making me gorgeous moodboards. Love you babe! ❤️
> 
> A late entry for the smut week day 7 prompt Away From Home.

 

Driving down the road, Sansa sighs as she rolls down the windows of her car, the cool breeze blowing her hair around wildly. It wasn't everything she needed, but it was a good start after having the most horrible day at work imaginable. Nothing had gone her way today. She’d gotten a late start after forgetting to set her alarm the night before and the problems had just piled up from there. She'd felt like she’d been running and running all day and then, to add insult to injury, she’d had to stay late. Needless to say, she never wanted to think about going back to that wretched office again. _Thank fuck it’s Friday._

 

As soon as she'd stepped out of the office building, she wanted to escape. Just get in the car and keep driving. She had no destination in mind really, just needed to be out somewhere. Clearing her head was her top priority. Any other day and she would have just gone home, but tonight Jon wouldn’t be there till late. And the thought of going home to an empty house was not ideal.

 

Jon has been working all manner of strange hours lately. The life of a police officer was a risky one, but at least Winterfell had one of the lowest crime rates in all of Westeros. Even then, Sansa never stopped worrying about him. _You never know what could happen._

 

As she drives out of the city limits, Sansa thinks back to her first meeting with Jon. How many people can say that they met the love of their life on a blind date with the cop that had pulled them over earlier that day? It was all kinds of ridiculous and yet, Sansa wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

They had really hit it off on that date, immediately diving into a relationship. One thing Sansa picked up right away was just how different Jon was when he was out of uniform. It’s almost like he is two different people - Jon and Officer Snow. Jon is a total sweetheart and so thoughtful and caring. Officer Snow is all business and no nonsense authority. She adores both sides of her boyfriend. They make up two halves of the one man she loves more than anything in the world. But there is just something about Officer Snow that turns her on like a fucking light switch.

 

Sansa loves sex with Jon. He is truly the ultimate lover. So sweet and gentle and giving. It’s the most wonderful thing and it makes her feel incredibly special and desired. But sometimes... a girl just wants to get fucked. And not only fucked, but fucked HARD. Something about the confidence that Jon oozes when in uniform makes Sansa hornier than a bitch in heat. Officer Snow knows how to take control and show her who’s boss and that’s just what she wants.

 

She and Jon have done a little cop role play in the past because, with her little kink, how could they not? They have quite a few sets of handcuffs stashed away in their home for just such an occasion. Sansa has lost count of how many buttons she’s had to sew back on to his uniform after getting a bit too carried away. Jon is her ultimate fantasy come to life - a hot as fuck police officer that loves worshiping her. What more could a girl want? _Well, if Jon ever wanted to quit being a cop and become a firefighter instead… I certainly wouldn’t be too broken up about it._

 

The cool air coming in from the window is doing nothing to stop Sansa from sweating as she thinks about the best sex of her life. It had happened just a few months into her relationship with Jon. He had picked her up the night before for a date. One thing led to another and Sansa wound up spending the night at his place. She had been off work the next day, but Jon had unfortunately had to report for duty. He’d made sure she’d had everything she needed and told her to make herself at home and enjoy her day. He made it perfectly clear that when he got back home, Sansa needed to be waiting for him in bed. Naked. She'd gladly agreed to Officer Snow's request.

 

After she’d finished pleasuring herself to the thought of what Jon might do to her later, Sansa had made a little breakfast and gone out onto the back patio to eat. She’d wanted to enjoy the peaceful morning, but had unknowingly locked herself out of the house. When she went to go back in, she'd found the door to be locked and her phone inside with no key to speak of.

 

To make matters worse, Sansa was clad in only her underwear and one of Jon’s shirts. Despite being mortified at the prospect of being seen by one of Jon’s neighbors in her state of undress, Sansa searched around the property trying to find an unlocked door, an open window, or a spare key. After circling the house twice, she had finally come upon a window that would open about halfway. Not knowing what else to do, Sansa had attempted to crawl in from outside. Of course with her bad luck, Sansa wound up getting stuck midway with her ass and legs sticking out of the house.

 

While all this had been going on, Jon’s nosy neighbor, Varys, had witnessed Sansa creeping around Jon’s property and had promptly called the police about a possible break-in attempt. Jon had been close by on patrol and, being concerned for Sansa’s safety, decided to check out the scene. He’d filled her in later about how he’d had his gun at the ready, prepared to put a stop to any potential perpetrator as he'd investigated his property. There had been no sign of forced entry at the front door so he’d gone around to the back of the house checking all the windows.

 

According to Jon, he'd stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing a pert shapely ass and a set of long creamy legs sticking out from a window and struggling to break free. He’d holstered his gun, laughed to himself for a full minute, and radioed in that the break-in had just been a false alarm.

 

When he’d made his presence aware to Sansa, she had been even more embarrassed that someone had called the police on her. She’d then asked him to help her out of the window, lest she suffer anymore embarrassment, but Jon had had a different idea. Overcome by lust at the sight of her in such a compromising position, he’d tugged her panties down and proceeded to fuck Sansa’s brains out with her still stuck in the window. Something about the inherent naughtiness of the situation, coupled with the humiliation she felt, caused Sansa to have the biggest orgasm of her life that morning.

 

Afterwards, Jon had helped her out of the window and into the house, apologizing for his behavior the entire time. Sansa had shushed him, expressing how much she’d loved it and her desire to continue exploring more adventurous sex. She liked the fact that he’d taken control of a bizarre situation and hadn’t been able to control himself. She wanted more and Sansa had (not quite) jokingly suggested that maybe one day he could pull her over and fuck her on the hood of her car. He’d told her he would keep that information in mind for the future.

 

Now, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to get some kind of friction, Sansa regrets not being more serious with him about that particular fantasy. It has been entirely too long since she has been thoroughly fucked like that. _Tonight I am going to make Jon fuck me hard. No buts._

 

Focusing back on the road, Sansa finds that she’s driven out of Winterfell proper and into the country. Just up ahead, she spies the turn off for the scenic overlook. Not having anywhere else to be at the moment and, remembering how beautiful it is up there, Sansa makes the turn. Tall pine and spruce trees line the winding road and block out the setting sun to her right, casting an eerie darkness over the car. It’s been years since she’s been up here and, even though she’s taken this route many times before, she has to flick on the headlights just to be able to see where the road is.

 

Finally breaking free from the trees, Sansa drives up to the well-worn area at the top of the hill and parks her car at the lookout point. Immediately upon opening the door, she’s hit with the buzz of what sounds like a million cicadas in her ears. Stepping outside, her lungs take in the fresh air and her eyes behold the breathtaking view of the sun setting over Winterfell below her.

 

Any other day, Sansa might care about getting her nice work clothes dirty, but tonight she has absolutely no qualms about sitting on the dirty hood of her car to stare out into nature. The last days of summer are waning and the cool air around her contrasts nicely with the heat emanating off the engine under her. The twilight hour sees the sky swirl with colors. Blues, reds, and purples all mixed together to make a beautiful painting in the heavens. The sun continued to get lower and lower before disappearing completely, blanketing darkness over the land. The city lights twinkled below her like reflections of the stars above.

 

It was so beautiful and relaxing out there, she completely lost track of time. Her shitty day now far behind her, she feels nothing but contentment. But then suddenly through the din of the insect noise, a sound catches her attention.

 

Sansa freezes instantly, holding her breath. Alert now, she patiently listens until she hears it again. It sounds like twigs snapping and leaves crunching somewhere in the forest - like something is walking. She has no idea what time it is now, but she rationalizes that it would be very strange for a normal person to just be out there in the wilderness at this time of night with no car in sight. Her heart and mind both start racing, but she tries to calm herself.

 

_Relax Sansa, it’s probably just an animal. Not a creepy serial killer or anything. Yeah that’s right, just an animal. A wild animal. A wild vicious animal that is hungry and hasn’t eaten in a week and you look like a delicious meal!_

 

She darts her head around wildly, trying to find the source of the noises. But they’re everywhere and she can’t quite pinpoint where they are coming from.

 

_Maybe it’s just my imagination. Nature makes sounds. You know, like a tree falling in the forest, but I’m around so I can hear it. Except this isn’t a fucking tree. It’s either a serial killer or an animal or something that wants to kill me. God please be something gentle like a deer. Or maybe a wolf. Wolves aren’t so scary. I’m a Stark, we don’t fear wolves._

 

More noises come from the woods. Twigs keep snapping and leaves keep crunching. Something is definitely tromping through the forest, but she still has no idea in what direction it’s coming from. She is rooted to her spot on the hood of her car, gripping her keys so tightly that they dig into her palm.

 

_Oh my god, what if it’s a fleshgait! Theon swore he saw one up here once in high school. Fuck, he was so convincing too! That’s why all the kids stopped coming up here to make out. Shit shit shit! Oh fuck, I’m gonna die!_

 

Sansa trembles at the thought and when she peers over her shoulder and sees two glowing eyes and a flash of white through the trees, she screams and scrambles to get inside her car, locking the doors behind her.

 

“Come on come on COME ON!” She yells at herself as she fumbles to put the key in the ignition with her shaky hands. She tries and tries, her fears quickly ramping up until finally...

 

“GOT IT!” The key slides in and she cranks the ignition. The engine rumbles to life. She quickly rolls up the windows and throws the transmission into reverse, ready to peel out. But before she can hit the gas, blue and red lights wash over the interior of the car and bright headlights come up behind her.

 

_Oh thank fuck, it’s the cops! I’m saved! I’m saved! Fucking hell that was fucking scary as fuck! Please don’t let this cop get eaten. PLEASE!_

 

She puts the car back into park and her breathing starts to calm down. She watches the police officer step out of the squad car from her rearview mirror. Slowly, the officer makes their way to her window, but with the headlights coming from behind and the high-powered flashlight blinding her through the window, Sansa has no way to tell if this person is a man or woman. The officer stands there outside her window for a beat before tapping on the window gently with their flashlight.

 

Sansa rolls down the window and squints up at the cop still shining the light in her eyes.

 

She clears her throat and speaks. “I’m sorry officer, what seems-”

 

A low scratchy voice interrupts her. “Turn off the engine and step out of the vehicle, miss.”

 

It’s a man. A familiar sounding man, like he might be one of Jon’s friends from the station. Grenn maybe. But over the rumble of the engine and the roar of the cicadas outside, Sansa can’t quite tell for sure. No matter who it is, she’s not sure she wants to comply with his request. That would mean getting out of the car again, where there’s for sure a strange man with a gun and possibly maybe a hungry fleshgait waiting to eat her.

 

“But sir, I-” she tries to argue before he stops her short again.

 

“Turn off the engine and step out of the vehicle now, miss. I won’t tell you again.”

 

Something about his clipped words and the timbre of his voice makes her body tingle, even though she knows in her heart that this is wrong. She should refuse. She's unaware of any wrongdoing she may have done. But instead of arguing like she should, Sansa does as she’s bid and turns off the engine. Then she warily opens the door to step outside, shutting it softly behind her.

 

Before she can even turn around to get a good look at her current source of unease, the man grabs her by the elbow and roughly pushes her up against the car face first. Caught off guard, Sansa lets out a yelp of surprise. She shuts her eyes tight and bites back the urge to moan as she feels his rough hands on her. She’s already so on edge from her potential near-death experience and, with the way this officer is manhandling her, Sansa is extremely turned on.

 

So many emotions course through her body at this moment. Lust, fear, excitement, shame, and guilt are all knotting themselves in her loins. She hates herself that she's kind of enjoying this treatment, but she just fucking loves it. She should be upset right now. It’s horrible and humiliating, but this is like something out of her most perfect sexual fantasy.

 

“Face forward, sweet girl,” he demands gruffly into her ear as his hands begin to wander.

 

“JON!” She exhales and her eyes fly open, whipping her head around to look at him. Sure enough, it’s her boyfriend. He flashes her a quick smirk before slipping back into cop mode.

 

“That’s Officer Snow to you, miss. Now face forward or I’ll have to punish you.”

 

Sansa shudders and does as she’s told.  _HE ACTUALLY REMEMBERED!_

 

Officer Snow places her palms face down on the car and starts running his hands up her arms to her shoulders. The night has cooled off even further than before, but Sansa has goosebumps for an entirely different reason now. His hands continue to move down her sides before cupping her breasts and testing their weight for a moment, making her moan.

 

He trails down her stomach, causing her breath to hitch as she mentally wills him to just give in and ravish her. Instead, Officer Snow takes his time squeezing her hips and skimming over her pelvis before moving around to her ass, palming a cheek in each of his big hands. Sansa’s heart hammers inside her chest and she shuts her eyes again, trying to stop her body from catching fire. This is exactly her fantasy and Jon seems to be more than willing to play the game.

 

“Spread your legs,” he orders tersely and Sansa complies immediately. He crouches behind her and his rough hands take their time mapping her long legs. Without warning, she feels his teeth gently sink into the soft flesh of her ass and she jumps slightly, letting out a squeak. He moves to bite the other cheek, harder this time, before rising.

 

His hands travel up her legs till they find themselves under the hem of her skirt. He teases the inside of her thighs for a moment and Sansa breathes in and out harshly, desperately hoping he touches her where she needs it most. When his fingers finally brush the front of her already soaked-through panties, she whimpers.

 

“Mmm, so fucking wet for me” he whispers, breath hot against her ear as he dips his finger under the waistband and into her searing cunt. “You are a naughty girl, out past your bedtime. Breaking curfew is a serious offense, young lady.”

 

“I'm a bad girl, Officer Snow. I need to be punished,” she keens as she moves her hips against his finger, desperate for friction.

 

He tugs her hair, forcing her head back to lick a stripe up her neck. “Is that so? Hmm, I believe I'm well within my jurisdiction of the law to properly enforce any punishment I see fit.”

 

Officer Snow pushes his body flush against hers. Sansa can feel his arousal against her and it makes her ache. She wants his cock inside her more than anything.

 

“I'm ready for whatever you have to give me, Officer,” she says while grinding her skirt-covered ass against his cock. He groans in her ear and grips her tight.

 

“Well in that case…” he trails off, yanking her over to the hood of her car and lifting her up to plop her down on top of it. Leaning back on her elbows, she once again feels the familiar heat of the engine warming the hood. It only adds to the heat threatening to set her on fire. As Jon starts rolling her skirt up over her hips, he begins a perverse reading of the Miranda warning.

 

“You have the right to beg for more. Anything you ask can and will be obliged. You have the right to scream my name. You have the right to cum as many times as you want. If at any point you wish to stop, you only need tell me. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you ready for me to fuck you?”

 

He drops to his knees and rubs his bearded cheek on her bare thigh, the feel of it rough on her smooth skin. He looks up into her eyes and licks his lips, waiting for her consent.

 

Sansa grunts in acknowledgement and moves her hips up in an attempt to make contact with his mouth.

 

Jon, having none of that, cocks an eyebrow at her expectantly.

 

“Yes! Please! Eat my pussy, Officer Snow!” she moans, frustrated at her own game.

 

“With pleasure,” he purrs as he shoves her panties to the side and dives mouth-first into her neglected cunt.

 

With the first touch of Jon’s lips to her folds, Sansa moans in relief. _Finally._ He takes his time with her, kissing and tasting every inch of her dripping sex - tongue moving in, out, and all around slowly collecting her juices. It’s pure torture. She needs more.

 

Sansa snatches the standard issue peaked cap off of Jon’s head and drops it onto her own. His curls now free, she immediately threads her fingers through and pushes his face against her core.

 

“More Jon! _UNH_ , please! I need to cum!” she moans desperately. Any worry of fleshgaits, wild animals, or serial killers are long forgotten in her lust-addled brain.

 

Obeying her wishes, Jon sinks two fingers easily into her sopping pussy. The feeling of his fingers and the unrelenting pace of his tongue on her clit is rapidly driving her towards the cliff of her orgasm. She just needs a little more…

 

“Fuck Sansa,” he groans, the vibrations undoing her. “Your cunt is fucking delicious. Mmm, so sweet. Cum for me, baby. I want to taste it.”

 

That does it.

 

With a light curl of his fingers inside her and a firm press of his tongue against her clit, Sansa blissfully drops over the edge, exploding into a million pieces. Falling back against the hood of the car, she pants heavily, trying to catch her breath. But Jon refuses to let her rest.

 

He swiftly pulls her up to stand and turns her around, forcing her to bend over face-down into the hood, his hat falling off her head and onto the ground. He grabs her arms and pulls them back, holding them together with one hand. Sansa hears the metallic _clink_ of the handcuffs before she feels them. Once Jon locks them into place on her wrists, she jerks her head to watch him.

 

He looks hungry and wild in the cold headlights of the squad car. He hurriedly undoes his belt and trousers, freeing himself for her. He glances down to her face and bites his lip with his cock in hand. Sansa feels her juices dripping out of her and onto the car below. 

 

“Are you ready to take my cock as your punishment?”

 

“Please Jon! I need it! Give it to me, baby!”

 

Wasting no time, Jon rips her panties in two, spreads her legs wide, and plunges himself inside her till he bottoms out. Sansa screams at the delicious feeling of his cock filling her up. He holds himself there for a moment, letting her adjust to his size. She’s so uncomfortable with her face pressed up against the car and her hands trapped behind her back, but the slight pain makes it all the more pleasurable.

 

“Fuck me hard, Jon. I’m ready. Make me cum again. Please!” she squirms her body on the car, but finds it almost impossible to get any leverage on him. She’s effectively trapped - a willing fuckdoll at Jon’s mercy.

 

_Just like in the window... perfect._

 

Jon fists a hunk of her hair and tugs her head off the hood, arching her back invitingly. With a hard slap on her ass, he draws his cock out slowly until the head almost completely leaves her warm inviting pussy. Then, without warning, he slams all the way back inside and begins fucking her with a grueling pace.

 

“YES! YES! KEEP FUCKING ME!” She screams and whines as he brutally pounds her pussy into her car, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing off the trees. Sansa’s cunt throbs at the thought that someone - anyone - could be watching and listening to them violently fuck out here in the wilderness.

 

With one more pull at her hair, Jon releases her and smacks her ass hard once, twice, three times. Sansa has no doubt that she’ll still have bright red hand prints hours later.

 

“ _UNH_ , Sansa, you’re pussy’s so fucking tight. You want it rough, huh? You like that? You like my cock fucking you hard?” He breathes harshly as his hands find her hips to keep a better hold on her while fucking her.

 

“FUCK! Yes! Keep fucking me, baby! I need it! Don’t stop! _UNNNHH_! I’m gonna cum soon!” Sansa moans.

 

“You’re such a slut for me aren’t you? And all mine. I want to feel you come apart. Wanna feel your tight cunt clench on my cock. Gonna fill you up with so much cum, baby.”

 

“Yes! I want it! Give it to me!”

 

“You ready to cum for me? Ready to scream my name, baby?” He pants, somehow increasing the intensity of his motions.

 

“SHIT! YES!”

 

Jon lets go of her hips and grabs her by the arms instead, pulling her body slightly off the car. The force of his thrusts pushes her body up the car, her legs now dangling in the air as he fucks her. Sansa’s pussy begins to tighten on his pistoning cock as she feels her orgasm approach.

 

“OH FUCK! Jon I’m right there! Don’t stop, baby, I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

 

Jon exerts all of his energy to fuck her harder than ever until the tightened coil inside her finally snaps and she screams his name as she clenches around him rhythmically. He follows her soon after, emptying his balls completely inside her as he grunts and ruts into her like one of the wild animals she had been so afraid of earlier.

 

He forces his cock as far in as it can go he pulses inside her, making sure her womb receives every single drop of his seed. Sansa gladly takes it all in her greedy cunt. Fully sated, Jon dislodges from her well-used pussy and tucks himself back inside his trousers.

 

Sansa lies exhausted on the hood of the car while coming down from her lust-filled high. As the adrenaline wears off, the pain starts to creep in. Her entire body aches and she knows without a doubt that she’ll be extremely sore all weekend, but right now she can’t bring herself to care.

 

_So fucking worth it._

 

Finally presentable enough, Jon gently removes the handcuffs and soothingly rubs his thumbs over her wrists. Gingerly, Sansa stands to her full height, her skirt falling back down over her hips. She stretches her tired muscles and bends down to pick up his hat from where it lay on the ground. Brushing off the dust, she sets it back atop his head where it belongs.

 

She smiles shyly at him and adjusts his shirt, making sure he looks every bit the part of her devastatingly handsome police officer boyfriend. He hugs her firmly and kisses her forehead as Sansa melts into him.

 

Jon pulls back to look at her, eyes full of concern. “Was that ok? Did I hurt you, sweet girl?”

 

“No Jon, it was perfect! Exactly what I wanted. Thank you so much,” she coos and kisses him softly. “Why were you out here anyway?”

 

“You know, I could ask you the same question, missy,” Jon teases. “Got a call from the station about some teenagers who’d been here earlier. Apparently they were convinced there was something called a ‘fleshgait’ out here.”

 

Sansa’s eyes widen and her jaw drops. “Excuse me?”

 

“Yeah I know, right? What the hell is a fleshgait? Sounds like a bad sex toy," Jon chuckles. “But anyway, I was nearby so I came out here to check it out. Didn't really see anything except someone here after curfew. Imagine my surprise when I found out it was you! I've had your fantasy in my mind for awhile and since there was nobody else around I decided to go for it.”

 

Sansa hears his words, but the only thing she can think about is the possibility that a fleshgait might come out and attack them at any moment. Her eyes dart around wildly and she launches into a rapid fire speech. “I’m sorry Jon I had a really bad day at work and I came out here and I should have been at home but I’m so happy you found me and you’re so sweet to remember my fantasy and it was so hot and I love you so fucking much but I am deathly afraid of being eaten by a fleshgait so I need to get the fuck out of here RIGHT GODDAMN NOW!”

 

She finishes out of breath, hoping he got all that. Jon looks at her with a positively bewildered expression, but nods in acquiescence. “Ok Sansa, if it makes you feel any better, let me just take you home. We’ll come get your car tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” She shouts as she scrambles to gather her things from her car, making sure it’s locked for the night.

 

Once they are safely inside Jon’s squad car and making their way back down the hill toward home, Sansa breathes a sigh of relief. Bad work day and fleshgaits aside, maybe it wasn’t such a bad day. She did get to live out her deepest darkest sexual fantasy after all. Suddenly, she has a wicked thought.

 

“Hey Jon,” Sansa chirps as he drives on. “What would you think if next time I was the cop? Do you want Officer Stark to handcuff you, naughty boy?"

 

Jon gulps and his hands tighten on the steering wheel. He nods at her frantically.

 

“Just so you know, Jon, I am a _bad_ cop. In fact, I might need to show you just how bad I can be right now." She licks her lips and starts lowering the zipper on his trousers. "After all, you do deserve a proper thank you for saving me from the fleshgaits. Now you just keep driving, Jon. Officer Stark is going to frisk you with her mouth."

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACTS:
> 
> The little scene of Sansa stuck in the window was originally supposed to be the premise of the fic that was going to take place in between Moving Violation and this one. I could never get the feel right, so I just decided to scrap it and slip it in here instead. *shrugs*
> 
> The whole fleshgait thing is a little inside joke between Melissa and myself. If you're at all interested in them, there is plenty of information on that particular cryptid out there on the internet. [Here's a picture for any brave readers](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110209040717/creepypasta/images/0/04/The_Rake.jpg). Hope they don't come get you, Melissa! :P


End file.
